


The Wolf and The Moon

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: Pun-filled drabble of a lone wolf.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Wolf and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble for a start.  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Update: 01/24/20 06:45PM EST.  
> I added a footnote for brief explanation.

The moon is alone but it is not lonely.

The lone wolf understands the moon.

The wolf looks at the moon and says 'Aroooooooo'. 

The moon smiles and replies to the wolf 'Yes dear, that's me, and that's you too'.

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf is depicted as Aromantic character. The wolf's howl is a wordplay.   
> 'Aroooooooo' => Aro => Aromantic  
> The moon is too.
> 
> Comments?


End file.
